Here Comes The Sun
by Ghille Dhu the Blue
Summary: He can only watch as his kids die, never knowing that he's never left them alone. Apollo loves his kids, maybe not like mortal parents love, but his kids are special. He only wished they knew that he was always watching. Maybe they will.


Authors Note: Another of my early hours of the morning one-shots. I really ought to get to sleep but I just can't seem to despite being shattered. I've been spewing out random one-shots lately. I love Apollo. I just seem convinced that he is a caring kind of Godly father. I like to imagine that his attempt to interrupt during TLO was to say he claimed all his kids. I'm going to try and do some with other Gods/Goddesses but Apollo is my favourite.

* * *

_Just rest easy, I'm right here_

_not going to let your Uncle Hades_

_take you away. Just close your eyes_

_enjoy some sweet dreams. You've earned it_

_so just close your eyes 'cause Daddy's here._

* * *

He looked even smaller in death than he had in life. Michael Yew had barely survived his birth. Lyssa, his mother had been went into labour at thirty-one weeks. Apollo remembered that because the only reason Michael had survived had been because of him. He couldn't do much but strengthen his tiny body. Unlike his stepmother who had thrown her own son off of Olympus because he wasn't perfect, Apollo only felt relief that his wee guy was all right.

Sure. Apollo was a little disappointed that Michael would find it harder to be a lady-killer. But the fact he was breathing and going to be healthy was enough for him. He was perfect in Apollo's eyes. He'd lingered around Lyssa and Michael longer than he normally would, or was supposed to, but he had a valid reason and that was making sure Michael didn't relapse.

Although as the God of Prophecy he guessed he would know anyway.

Michael might not look like Apollo but from what the Sun God knew- he definitely had the same attitude. Who else but a kid of his would stand face to face with an Ares kid and not flinch. He'd been a tiny baby; even tinier then he was as a teenager.

Apollo couldn't help but be proud of his brave son though.

* * *

_You've got things going for you kid_

_things that are going to take you far._

_I know this. I know this. You know why?_

_I'm the God of Prophecy. I'm the guy who knows._

_Take a bow and arrow and you'll shoot far_

_no target will be beyond your reach_

_because you've got skill little guy. You've got mad skill._

_God of Truth here. I know my stuff._

_There is greatness in your blood._

_Look at John Lennon_

_Paul McCartney_

_George Harrison _

_and_

_Ringo Starr._

* * *

Apollo loved his kids.

It might not be the same love that mortal parents were so much better at showing. He'd never get a Greatest Dad award. Although compared to his other Godly family- he would win by a landslide.

Michael had always been special though.

Apollo had stood over him working his magic to keep his little boy breathing. He'd paid for it when Zeus bitched him out. Artemis had stood up for him, his little sister always had his back when it counted.

He'd lost Lee and Michael so soon after each other, two of his boys, so quickly. He'd lost many kids but it never got any easier.

He was watching as Kayla, Austin and his brave but dependable Will reassured the younger kids.

Watched as they tried to pick themselves back up. Zeus could go to Tartarus was all he thought when Melody wasn't getting any better. She'd been hurt real bad but taken a turn for the worse when she got back to Camp. They were saying goodbyes, not on Apollo's watch because this time he could do something.

Melody was smiling at her siblings.

"Hey, don't go so weepy on me. When your time comes, it comes. Besides I'll get to tear Michael a new one when I see him," she paused, "after hugging him of course."

Nine-year-old Daryl sniffed. "But Mellie I don't want you to go. You promised you'd teach me how to play the drums."

"I thought I said not to be so depressing, Dar. Will can teach you, just don't let him use you as a chick magnet at the mall."

Will was grinning weakly, trying to be strong for his younger siblings.

Apollo stepped forward.

"I think it is safe to say that your time hasn't came yet Melody." He said and all his kids were turning around to look at him.

The youngest were wrapping their arms around him; it felt good to be the reassuring parent for a change.

"Your Dad is here now/The God of Medicine Present/ Healing Melody." He frowned as he counted the syllables. "Hmm…I thought I had that. It can wait though to be redrafted. Onto the healing." He pulled away from the younger kids.

Patting some on the heads as he moved to Melody's bedside.

She was sleeping when he finished. He flashed one of million watt grins at the others of his brood.

"Good as new and please convince Melody that she is an archer and I would prefer she try not to charge at any Hell Hounds in the future," he winked at his kids. "Now I better get back to Olympus before Father realises I've scampered off. "

He left reluctantly.

It had been nice to see no resentment on the faces of his kids. It had felt good to at least save one of his kids.

Even if he hadn't been able to save his little guy Michael.

It was still worth it even when Zeus was bellowing. "ANCIENT LAWS...AAAAAPOLLLLLLO!" at him for ten minutes straight before his awesome Uncle P started gloating about how Percy Jackson was the greatest hero. Or that it took minutes for Uncle P to stop Typhon.

Apollo could swear that Poseidon had winked before he and Zeus began arguing.


End file.
